Smarting
by Kittyheow
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah dimana tidak ada hidup yang benar-benar sempurna. Kau tidak perlu berlari dari sebuah kenyataan, walaupun sakit kau tetap harus menjalaninya Karna itu adalah hidupmu. KOOKV! Seme Jungkook! Uke Taehyung!.
1. Chapter 1

Capter 1.

 **Smarting**

Story by : Kittyheow

Cast : KOOKV _(Jungkook x Taehyung)_

Rated : M _(Berjalan sesuai cerita)  
_  
 _ **Warning! Yaoi, BL, Boyxboy, AU! Romance, Mistery, Author masih belajar, Typo berserak, EYD eww, gaje. No! Judge! Gak suka silahkan pergi, gak nerima bash! Keritik dan saran Ok! Yes, Yes Yes.. Seme! Jungkook, Uke! Taehyung. Gak suka? I don't care -_-  
**_

.

.

Malam yang dingin dengan kabut gelap yang menyelimuti. Sebuah bangunan tua tampak kusam dan tak terawat, begitu menyeramkan karna letaknya di pinggiran kota. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah kota yang tidak berpenguni. Kota mati yang sudah kosong sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

Yeongdeok kota mati tanpa seorang penduduk. Dan sebuah rumah tua yang menjadi mistery sampai saat ini, aura horror menyelimuti bangunan tua yang terletak di Yeongdeok, tidak ada satupun yang berani datang ataupun berkenjung –tidak jika kalian tidak ingin mati sia-sia.

Hanya sebuah bangunan biasa layaknya rumah-rumah pada umumnya, namun sekarang telah berubah tampak lesuh dan tak terawat. Bangunannya yang sudah tua terlihat mulai rapu dan dikelilingi banyak pohon serta dahan kering. Rumah Yeongdeok ini berada di atas bukit dengan pemandangan laut lepas pantai timur korea selatan. Dan begitu banyak mistery yang sampai sekarang belum terungkap.

Dari kejauhan tampak sekelompok orang memasuki rumah tua. Walaupun tampak kusam kita dapat menilai bahwa rumah tua itu dahulu sebuah bangunan yang mewah dan kokoh. Terbukti dengan keadaan sekarang yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa cacat sedikitpun, hanya sedikit kusam dan kotor.

"Apa semua sudah siap!"

"Sesuai perintah ketua"

Seorang lelaki manis bertubuh mungil yang kini duduk di kursi dengan sosok setia yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Kedua mata indah itu menatap tajam orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Walaupun memiliki wajah manis tapi tidak dengan hati dan sikapnya. Berbanding terbalik, begitu kejam dan dingin. Dan tidak ada yang menyangka jika sosok itu adalah pembunuh berdara dingin.

"Besok semua akan dimulai! Dan tidak ada kata gagal! Atau kalian yang akan kubunuh!"

"Siap! Sesuai perintah!" Suara jawaban yang begitu keras dan serentak. Menandakan bahwa mereka siap dengan perintah yang di berikan ketua berwajah manis.

"Hancurkan mereka!" Dan senyum jahat terukir di wajah manis sang ketua "Cepat urus mereka"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap dan atletis yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping ketua tampak menganggukkan kepala. Siap menjalankan perintah.

 _"Destruction will pick you! Haha"_

Tidak ada yang perna tau jika ada seseorang yang mati-matian memperjuangkannya. Begitu banyak luka dan dendam membuat sebagian orang rela hidup di rumah tua yang terkenal super seram. Meminta sebuah keadilan dan menyipan sebuah dendam.

.

.

* * *

 **Smarting**

* * *

.

.

 _'Triinggg...Tringg...Tringgg'_

Sebuah Alarm tampak berbuyi keras, mengganggu seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas. Dan sepertinya suara bising dari Alarm itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun, Sosok manis berbalut selimut tampak masih terjaga dalam tidurnya.

"Tuan Kim, waktunya bangun" Suara lembut wanita yang berstatus 'Maid' membangunkan lelaki yang sepertinya adalah majikannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku sialan!" Bukannya bangun, saat maid itu menarik selimut dan makianlah yang didapatkannya. Tidak heran, Maid itu sudah terbiasa mendapat makian dan bentakan dari sang tuan muda yang kini masih tertidur.

"Aigoo! Apa Taehyungiie –ku belum bangun?" Suara melengking dari luar kamar membuat pemilik nama 'Taehyung' secepat kilat membuka matanya. "Taehyungiiee~"

"Eomma?" Taehyung dapat melihat sosok lelaki berparas rupawan berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tidak hanya itu, kini lelaki manis yang di panggilnya 'Eomma' duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Yunah, kau bisa pergi sekarang" Sang Maid sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum keluar dari kamar. Sekarang sudah ada Baekhyun yang akan mengurus bocah nakal bernama Taehyung. Dan Yunha tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusnya, pekerjaan rumah sudah membuatnya lelah di tambah lagi mengurus Taehyung , bisa-bisa ia akan mati mudah. Oh shit itu mimpi buruk!

"Eomma pergilah, jangan mengganggu tidurku" Taehyung menarik selimut membuat seluruh tubuhnya tertutup. Hari libur seperti ini tidak akan di sia-siakan. Bangun telat mungkin menjadi awal yang baik. –ingat itu hanya bisa di lakukan saat libur seperti ini.

"Ck!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Lihatlah, betapa menyebalkan anak tersayangnya. "Taehyungiie cepat bangun, Appa dan Hyung–mu sudah menunggu di bawah" Jari-jari lentik milik Baekhyun menarik selimut yang menutupi Taehyung. "Cepat bangun" Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Taehyung sebelum Baekhyun beranjak pergi.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Bahkan Taehyung tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun kecuali bernafas.

 _Lima menit.._

 _Enam menit.._

 _Tujuh menit.._

"TAEHYUNGG!" Sebuah teriakan membuat Taehyung kalang-kabut. Dengan cepat ia bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Begitu menggelegarnya suara Baekhyun, dari lantai bawa menembus sampai kamar Taehyung. _–daebak, daebak!_

.

.

Setelah selesai Taehyung langsung melesat ke lantai bawah.

"Selamat pagi semua" Sapa Taehyung ceria pada Eomma, Appa dan Hyung-nya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan bangun" Ucap Jin, Hyung-nya. "Tidak, jika eomma tidak mengganggu!" Taehyung memajukan bibirnya kesal dan menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya.

Jin dan Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat Taehyung, lalu melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Taehyung!" Kini Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya, menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Seseorang yang sangat dihormati dan di takutinya.

Lelaki berwajah tampan yang kini duduk di kursi tengah meja makan. Suara dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang berwibawa dan berpendidikan tinggi. Chanyeol, sosok Appa yang sangat di hormati oleh Jin dan Taehyung.

Chanyeol membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di mulutnya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "Cobalah merubah sipatmu. Bertingkalah layaknya bangsawan" Lelaki tampan itu menatap dingin Taehyung yang kini menundukkan kepala. "Jaga nama baik keluarga!"

"Ne" Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kedua tangan dibawah sana mengepal keras. Terasa begitu sakit kata-kata yang terlontar untuknya, membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Ingat itu Taehyung!"

Hidup Taehyung bisa di bilang sangat sempurna. Memiliki harta berlimpa dan tuhan memberikannya wajah manis dengan pahatan tulang rahang yang sempurna mengalahkan kecantikan sang bidadari. Dia memiliki Eomma yang sangat menyayanginya, orang yang sangat mengerti dengan tingka nakal dan segala keburukannya. Taehyung juga memiliki Hyung yang selalu menjaga dan merawatnya. Jika di lihat tidak ada cacat di dalam hidupnya, semua yang di inginkannya dengan mudah di dapatkan.

Tapi ingat, tidak ada hidup yang benar-benar sempurna. Walaupun kau hidup di dalam dongeng, tetap saja tidak ada yang sempurna selalu ada penderitaan untuk sang pemeran utama, sampai akhirnya cerita berakhir bahagia –ada perjuangan di dalamnya. Begitu juga dengan kehidupan Taehyung, semua memang terlihat sempurna, bahkan banyak orang iri padanya dan ingin bertukar posisi dengannya. –tapi tidak ada yang tau betapa sakitnya Taehyung menjalani semuanya.

Tidak ada kebebasan, bergerak mengikuti peraturan, menjadi seseorang yang telah di atur. Tidak boleh mengeluh dan membantah karna kau harus mengikuti peraturannya. Itulah yang Taehyung rasakan, hidup di dalam kendali Appanya. Semua yang di lakukannya harus sesuai perintah dan peraturan. Sedikit saja berbuat salah maka hukuman yang akan di dapatkan. Taehyung tidak merasa benar-benar hidup baginya hidup tidak ada arti apapun.

Chanyeol seorang lelaki tampan dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Begitu tegas dan dingin, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membantah perintahnya. Di dalam hidupnya tidak ada kata gagal dan main-main. Sebagai pakar politik dan penasehat Negara membuatnya menjadi orang berpengaruh dan disegani di Korea.

Dan Taehyung tidak perna menyesali hidupnya. Ia selalu menerima apapun yang terjadi, dan semua akan berjalan baik jika ia mengikuti peraturannya. Tidak perlu menangis dan mengeluh karna Taehyung orang yang kuat.

"Yap! Bukankah kita memiliki sesuatu untuk Taehyungie?" Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana mencekam yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Taehyung sangat beruntung karna memiliki Eomma yang sangat mengerti dengan perasaannya. Dan ia benar-benar menyayangi Baehyun sebagai Eomma yang sempurna.

"Chagia kau yang mengurusnya. Aku harus pergi" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, kedua matanya kembali menatap Taehyung yang ada di sisi kanannya. "Taehyung ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya! Jika kau membuat masalah lagi! Aku yang akan turun tangan!"

Baekhyun, Jin dan Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang Appa sebelum lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu benar-benar pergi.

Dan satu lagi, Taehyung tidak perna bisa menjadi sosok sempurna seperti yang di inginkan Appa-nya. Menjadi seorang bangsawan hanyalah sebuah kutukan baginya. Dan Taehyung tidak perduli jika ia harus melanggar peraturan dia akan melakukan apapun yang membuatnya bahagai tidak perduli apapun, bahkan Appanya! Taehyung selalu berpikir jika tuhan terlalu menyayanginya sehingga memberi hidup seperti ini. _–yes Positive thinking._

"Aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahmu saat di marahi Appa" Jin menahan tawanya "Tae, kau lucu sekali" Tentu ini pemandangan yang langkah bagi Jin, melihat wajah ketakutan sang adik membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Taehyung benar-benar kesal dengan sosok menyebalkan yang duduk di sampingnya, kalau ia tidak ingat jika Jin adalah Hyungnya sudah pasti ia membunuhnya. "Brengsek kau Hyung! I'll Kick you!"

"I Don't Care!"

"Sialan! Hyung ka-"

"Yak! Apa kalian ingin kuhajar!" Taehyung benar-benar menutup mulutnya saat omelan Baekhyun keluar. Tentu saja Taehyung memilih diam daripada kesehatan telinganya terancam karna omelan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jin, lelaki itu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Ck! Dasar kalian" Jika seperti ini Baekhyun harus ekstra sabar "Jin, Panggil Namjoon. Dan suru dia membawa Butler baru Taehyungie"

Jin mengangguk mendengar perintah sang Eomma. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot berkeliling rumah mencari lelaki yang berstatus menjadi Butlernya. Jin hanya perlu menelfon Namjoon dan memintanya membawa Butler baru Taehyung.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang! Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang Butler!" Ini bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung mengatakannya. Beribu kali ia mengatakannya namun tidak ada satupun yang mendengarkannya, dalam masalah ini Baekhyun tidak berpihak padanya.

"Tapi Taehyungie, mereka akan membantumu. Mereka bekerja untukmu dan kau berkuasa atas dirinya. Coba lihat Jin Hyung dan Namjoon"

"Aku bisa melalukan semuanya sendiri!"

"Tidak ada penolakan Taehyungie"

Jika di hitung ini adalah Butler yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Dan butler sebelum-sebelumnya berakhir mengundurkan diri. Semua mengeluh tidak tahan karna perlakuan Taehyung yang tidak manusiawi. Sebenarnya Butler tidak hanya bertugas mengurusi kehidupan sang majikan, dalam hal ini Baekhyun berharap banyak Jika Butler itu dapat menjadi teman sekaligus pengasuh untuk anak-anaknya. Tentu saja Baekhyun masih melihat dan membuat jarak dengan setatus Kasta.

"Kau belum mendapatkan yang tepat Taehyungie. Ada waktunya kau menangis karna Butlermu!" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar bisikan dari Hyung-nya. "Apa maksutmu Hyung?"

"Jika kau mendapatkan yang tepat. Kau akan mengemis pada Butlermu, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa melepaskannya Taehyung"

"Hyung, kau berkata seperti—, Jangan katakan Namjoon membuatmu—" Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Jin tersipu malu. Oh shit! Tahyung tidak percaya ini. "Hyung kau—" Lagi-lagi Taehyung harus menghentikan kalimatnya saat seseorang baru saja datang.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pink yang tertata rapi. Dan tampak di belakanya tiga orang lelaki berpakain rapi melangkah mengikutinya.

"Semua sudah hadir Nyonya" Namjoon lelaki berambut pink memberi hormat dengan sedikit membungkuk. Dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sedangkan Jin dan Taehyung memperhatikan tiga lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Mereka adalah Butler pilihan. Terlatih dan berpendidikan, usia masih mudah, tidak memiliki penyakit kronis, menjaga keberisan dan tentu meraka dapat di percaya" Seperti biasa Namjoon selalu menjelaskan latar belakang dari calon Butler. Demi menghindari kejadian yang tidak di inginkan tentu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih seseorang yang memiliki latar belakang yang bagus, dan tentu tidak sembarang orang bisa berada di dalam keluarga mereka.

Kini tiga orang lelaki berpakaian rapi dan menawan berdiri tegap di hadapan Baekhyun, Jin dan Taehyung. Dari samping kiri seorang lelaki berambut pirang, tidak terlalu tinggi namun memiliki wajah yang manis dan lelaki itu terus menampakkan senyumnya. Sekarang lelaki yang berdiri di tengah, tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi berambut hitam dan memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, namun lelaki itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun wajahnya begitu datar dan dingin tatapannya begitu tajam. Dan yang terakhir lelaki berambut coklat, tingginya sama dengan lelaki berambut hitam hanya saja lebih kurus, wajahnya tampan dan taklupa senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Taehyung mereka semua tampan.. Aaaaa!" Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Hyungnya. Jin terus menarik-narik tangannya dan berteriak di telinganya membuat Taehyung ingin menendangnya. "Hyung! Aku tidak sedang mencari pasangan!" Ada penekanan di setiap perkataan Taehyung. Namun masah bodoh, Jin tidak perduli ia semangkin berteriak dan membuat Taehyung kesal.

"Taehyungie sekarang kau pilih yang mana?" Taehyung sebenarnya tidak ingin memilih, namun Baekhyun tentu akan memaksanya. Dan Chanyeol, sudah pasti lelaki itu akan marah. Mau tidak mau ia harus memilih.

Kini kedua mata Taehyung mengamati ketiga namja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Penampilan dan latar belakang yang masih sama dengan Butler sebelum-sebelumnya. Cih! Taehyung benci sunyum sok manis yang terukir di wajah mereka, itu hanya akan membuatnya bersemangat menyiksa. Namun dari tiga lelaki ini ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya, -tidak lebih tepatnya membuatnya kesal. Lelaki berambut pirang dan coklat tersenyum manis padanya, tampak seperti anak anjing yang meminta makan. Namun tidak dengan lelaki berambut hitam, orang itu tampak acuh dengan wajah dinginnya, tidak menampakan raut meminta sedikitpun. 'Huh!' Baru kali ini Taehyung merasa terhinia, lelaki berambut hitam itu telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya, dengan sikapnya seperti itu membuat Taehyung ingin menyiksanya seperti Butler lamanya.

"Huh! Kau akan menyesal" Taehyung menunjukkan smirknya, kini ia telah menentukan pilihannya.

"Bagaimana Taehyung, apa pilihanmu?"

"Eomma, aku pilih dia!" Taehyung menunjuk lelaki berambut hitam.

Lelaki berambut pirang dan coklat bernapas lega, terlihat dari cara mereka yang tersenyum bahagia karna penolakan. Tentu saja mereka tidak bodoh, siapa yang tidak tau dengan sikapTuan muda Taehyung yang memperlakukan Butlernya secara tidak manusiawi. Dan tentu saja tadi adalah senyum palsu. Kini kedua Butler itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan lelaki berambut hitam yang menjadi pilihan Taeyung.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Namjoon mempersilahkan lelaki berambut hitamg yang berdiri di sampignya.

Sebelum berbicara lelaki berambut hitam sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada tuan muda Taehyung, wow begitu mempesona membuat Baekhyun kagum. "Perkenalkan nama saya Jeon Jungkook, umur Delapan belas tahun, terlatih selama Lima tahun, dan saya dapat melakukan banyak hal" –tidak ada senyum sedikitpun.

"Ya! Selamat datang Jeon Jungkook" Teriak Baekhyun senang, kini Baekhyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook Butler baru Taehyung. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah Butler Taehyungie, semoga kau betah" Semua bertepuk tangan kecuali Taehyung, kedua matanya masih terus memperhatikan Jungkook –tidak suka.

"Menjaga tuan muda Taehyung, selalu ada untuknya, membantunya, mengikuti perintahnya, Dan satu lagi, Jungkook mulai besok kau bersekolah dengan tuan muda Taehyung, semuanya telah di atur sesui dengan perjanjian yang telah di setujui" Namjoon menjelaskan segala tugasnya. "Apa kau mengerti" Dan Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

Kini kedua mata Jungkook berlawanan menatap Taehyung. Tatapan yang begitu dingin dan penuh emosi. Taehyung tidak sabar ingin menyiksa Butler barunya, wajah dingin Jungkook seolah meminta untuk di siksa. "Welcome to death! Huh!" Taehyung berkata tanpa bersuara, dan begitu terkejutnya saat melihat sebuah senyum mengerikan dari bibir Jungkook, lelaki itu membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"You will die KIM TAEHYUNG!" Ada penekanan di akhirnya, dan segaris senyum horror membuat Taehyung diam membeku.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

A/N: a beautiful day together KOOKV :* , salam kenal semua..  
Ini baru awalan, ada yang penasaran /kkkk ngarep/ eemmm mungkin ini FF debutku di uname baru Kittyheow , kalian bisa panggil aku kitty /niatnya biar lebih deket, oke I'm gone/ semoga di awal yang baru membawa feels manis untuk para pecinta KOOKV :*

emm di cerita ini Marga gak terlalu di tekankan, kayak Park Chanyeol sama Kim Taehyung. Walaupun ceritanya si taetae anaknya Chanyeol, gak aku buat dia jadi Park, so free.  
di dalam cerita, anggap aja si Baekhyun bisa berojolin anak ya, hahah walaupun namja kkk :v

Yes, Thank you very much :* /mumumuc/ See you later...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capter: 2**

 **Smarting**

Story by : Kittyheow

Cast : KOOKV (Jungkook _x Taehyung)_

Rated : M _(Berjalan sesuai cerita)  
_  
 _ **Warning! Yaoi, BL, Boyxboy, AU! Romance, Mistery, Author masih belajar, Typo berserak, EYD eww, gaje. No! Judge! Gak suka silahkan pergi, gak nerima bash! Keritik dan saran Ok! Yes, Yes Yes.. Seme! Jungkook, Uke! Taehyung. Gak suka? I don't care -_-  
**_.

.

.

* * *

 **Smarting**

* * *

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit lamanya Jungkook berdiri didepan kamar Taehyung. Kedua mata bulat Jungkook terus menatap pintu bercat putih yang ada di depannya. Sumpah demi apapun ingin rasanya ia menendang pintu di depannya, menunggu seperti ini bukanlah hal yang disukainya. Holly shit! Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk berangkat kesekolah dan orang didalam sana belum juga keluar. Jungkook benar-benar akan memberi pelajaran pada tuan muda yang tidak memiliki otak seperti Taehyung. –catat itu!

 _'Ckleek'_

Baru saja Jungkook ingin mengetuk pintu dan ternyata pintu itu sudah terbuka. Saat ini rasanya Jungkook benar-benar ingin mati saja, setelah menunggu lama dan pemandangan menyeramkan seperti apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Perutnya mulai terasa mual dan sesuatu didalam sana memaksa keluar dari mulutnya. Sial! Pagi-pagi seperti ini Jungkook harus melihat penampakan super aneh yang merusak moodnya.

Hei Kim Taehyung! Penampilan seperti apa ini! Rambut blonde yang di buat sedikit ikal, eyeliner super tebal, bedak super tebal, dan apa-apaan! Lelaki didepannya juga memakai lip blam super tebal, bibir merah itu membuat Jungkook ingin gila. Dan satu lagi Jas biru tua yang sedikit ketat dengan dalaman kemejah berwarna putih dan dasi merah yang diikat dikera leher kemeja. Hanya kesekolah kan? Lalu untuk apa orang ini berdandan heboh seperti itu. 'Hhmm' Jungkook hanya bisa membuang napas berat, kalau saja bukan karna tugasnya sudah sejak tadi ia pergi dan tidak perlu membuang-buang waktunya untuk hal menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Ada apa!?" Bentak Taehyung saat Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ti-tidak ada" Jungkook mulai menutup mulutnya dan bertingkah normal seperti biasanya "Kedua orang tuamu sudah menunggu, jadi cepat turun!"

"Hei Tunggu!" Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Jungkook yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

 _'Bruuk'_ Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak membuat orang di beakang sana menabrak bahunya. "Ada apa?"

"Brengsek! Kau membuat hidungku sakit!"

"Itu salahmu! Katakan ada apa?"

Taehyung akan pastikan lelaki sombong didepannya ini akan menyesal karna telah berprilaku tidak sopan padanya. Lihat dari cara bicanya, ingat Jeon Jungkook kau hanya seorang Butler yang bertugas melayani tuan muda Taehyung. Dan dilihat dari cara bicaramu padanya sungguh itu tidak sopan. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan Taehyung tidak ingin marah-marah karna itu akan merusak mood dan penampilannya, sabar –ya lebih baik Taehyung bersabar. "Apa ayahku belum pergi?"

"Belum" Jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Cepat turun, kita langsung pergi kesekolah" Ucap Taehyung dengan melangkahkan kakinya melewati Jungkook yang tampak masih diam.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam akhirnya kini Jungkook melangkah mengejar lelaki didepannya. "Kita tidak bisa pergi. Tuan Chanyeol ingin berbicara padamu"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang"

"Tapi"

Taehyung mengehentikan langkahnya dan mendengus kesal sebelum menatap Jungkook yang ada di belakangnya. "Yakk kau! Apa kau tuli ha? aku bilang pergi sekarang!" Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook membuat jarak begitu dekat dengannya. "Dengarkan perintahku! Ingat itu Jeon Jungkook!" Ada penekanan di setiap katanya. Kedua pasang mata yang saling menatap tajam, sesuatu terasa sakit didalam sana dan ingin rasanya keduanya meluapkan apa yang kini dirasakan. Keheningan terjadi beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Taehyung memilih pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Dalam hidup Taehyung, bertemu dengan Ayahnya adalah hal yang harus ia hindari, moodnya akan rusak jika pagi-pagi seperti ini harus bertemu Chanyeol. Untuk apa memintanya bertemu jika Ayah-nya hanya akan memarahinya, bukankah dirinya sudah cukup dewasa, jadi kenapa tidak perna ada kebebasan dalam hidupnya. Tidak banyak permintaannya hanya satu yaitu 'kebebasan'!

Jika yang harus menunggu tadi adalah Jungkook, maka kali ini sepertinya Taehyung harus merasakan hal yang sama seperti Jungkook. Cukup lama Taehyung berdiri disamping mobil berwarna merah miliknya, dan Jungkook sampai sekarang belum juga melihatkan batang hidungnya. "Ck! Kemana bocah sialan itu!" Ia berniat menelfon tapi, Oh shit! Taehyung tidak memiliki nomernya.

"Yakk! Darimana saja kau!" Bentak Taehyung pada seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Ingin rasanya ia melempar wajah dingin tidak bersalah milik Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa ia bertingkah biasa saja setelah membuatnya menunggu.

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Apa? Kau bilang apa maksutku! Kau bodoh apa berpura-pura bodoh!"

"Kau gila?"

"Kau yang gila! Kau membuatku menunggu!"

"Kalau begitu kita satu sama. Tadi pagi aku lebih lama menunggumu, jadi tidak perlu marah-marah okey!"

"Ka-kau.. Arrggh!" Ingin rasanya Taehyung meninju wajah lelaki di hadapannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani melawannya. Awas kau Jeon Jungkook!

"Menyingkir" Jungkook menggeser tubuh Taehyung yang menghalangi pintu mobil, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berikan kunci mobilnya" Taehyung berniat merebut kunci yang ada di tangan Jungkook namun tidak berhasil.

"Tuan Cahnyeol melarangmu untuk menyetir. Dan bukankah ini tugasku, jadi lebih baik kau duduk manis dibelakang" Jungkook membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mendorong tubuh kurus Taehyung masuk.

Saat ini Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Lelaki didepannya benar-benar membuatnya kesal, bagaimana bisa ia diatur oleh Butlernya. Baru beberapa jam menjadi Butlernya Taehyung merasa Jungkook adalah Butler pertama yang berani melawannya, dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Jika seperti ini ia harus memutar otak untuk melawan lelaki berjiwa dingin seperti Jungkook. Dan selama perjalanan kesekolah Taehyung hanya diam dengan terus menatap tajam orang didepannya yang sedang menyetir.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah yang dirasanya adalah sekolah barunya dan sekolah Taehyung, kini Jungkook memarkirkan mobil milik Taehyung di parkiran sekolah.

"Bawakan tasku!" Secepat kilat Taehyung melemparkan tasnya kearah Jungkook saat mereka turun dari mobil. Dan dengan lantangnya lelaki berambut Blonde itu melangkah meninggalkan Butlernya.

"Hello tuan muda Kim! Kau bisa membawanya sendiri!" Dengan tidak sopannya, Jungkook melempar Tas ditangannya kepada pemiliknya. –dan yap! Tas itu mengenai punggung Taehyung, hal itu membuat Taehyung dengan cepat menatap Jungkook yang ada di belakangnya.

Kini Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang tampak kesal. "Kenapa? Kau marah!" Sebelah alisnya terangkat membuat Taehyung ingin membunuh Jungkook sekarang Juga.

"Jeon Jungkook Kau-"

"Apa? Kau ingin menghajarku! Lakukanlah"

"Dasar Brengsek! Berani-benaninya kau mengabaikan perintahku. Ingat kau hanya Butl-"

"Butler! Aku tau aku hanya seorang Butlermu Taehyung, tapi-" Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya Jungkook mengambil tas yang ada didekat kakinya lalu memakaikan-nya pada Taehyung. "Aku tidak mengabaikan perintah tuanku, tapi bukankah tuanku mempunyai kedua tangan untuk membawa tasnya sendiri" Kini Taehyung telah memakai tasnya "Jadi, berhentilah bertingkah manja Kim Taehyung!" Bisik Jungkook sebelum melangkah meninggalkan lelaki berambut Blonde.

Brengsek! Sialan! Keterlaluan! What the Fuck! Jeon Jungkook, Go to hell! Beribu kali Taehyung mengomel tidak jelas. Dan rasanya ia ingin meledak saat ini juga, bagaimana bisa Jeon Jungkook yang hanya seorang Butler bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ini benar-benar sebuah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Butler sialan itu sukses membuatnya gila, pertama: Butler itu berani mengabaikan perintahnya, Kedua: Butler itu berani memerintahnya dan yang Ketiga: What the Fuck! Beraninya dia memanggilnya 'Kim Taehyung' ingat, Jungkook itu lebih mudah darinya dan yang paling penting dia itu adalah Butlernya bukankah tidak pantas jika lelaki itu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun sebelum menyebutkan namanya.

Jeon Jungkook sialan! Awas kau!

Dengan cepat kini Taehyung berlari mengejar Jungkook yang sudah meninggalkannya. "Kau tidak bisa kabur! Seharusnya kau menungguku brengsek!" Saat berhasil mengejar sangbutler dengan cepat Taehyung menarik Jungkook dengan cara menjambak rambut hitam miliknya dari belakang.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!"

"Rasakan! Ini karna kau berani meninggalkanku!" Taehyung semangkin kuat menjambak rambut Jungkook membuat lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan. Oh, saat ini Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di depan pintu utama jika ingin masuk kesekolah jadi jangan lupakan puluhan pasang mata yang mengarah kemereka. –dan Taehyung semangkin bersemangat memperlihatkannya pada semua orang yang menatapnya.

"Dasar gila! Lepaskan atau aku-"

"Atau aku apa ha! Jeon Jungkook kau masih ingat apa tugasmu, kan?" Taehyung menarik kepala Jungkook dan mengarahkan telinga lelaki itu tepat di depan mulutnya "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti peraturannya! Dan dengarkan perintahku!" Bisiknya penuh penekanan.

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Taehyung. "Kalau aku tidak mau? Apa yang akan terjadi!"

"Brengsek!" Taehyung semangkin kesal mendengar jawaban dari Butlernya, dan hal itu semangkin membuatnya ingin menguliti rambut Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook kau benar-benar ingin mati huh!"

Sudah cukup! Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi, kepalanya tersa sangat sakit. Hanya perlu sedikit tenaga untuk melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari rambutnya. Dan tentu saja mudah karna tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dari Taehyung. Dan tangan itu kini berhasil menyingkir dari rambutnya. "Dasar gila! Akh sial, kau membuat rambutku berantakan!"

"Aku bahkan belum puas. Aku berencana ingin menguliti rambutmu!"

"Jangan bermimpi bisa melakukannya!" Jawab Jungkook dengan merapikan rambutnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Sekarang kau berjalan di belakangku! Dua meter dariku tidak boleh lebih ataupun kurang! Waktunya masuk kesekolah!" Setelah mengatakannya Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu. Namun setelah beberapa meter melangkah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berhenti. Dan ternyata dibelakang sana-

"Jeon Jungkook!" Teriak Taehyung pada Jungkook yang masih diam diposisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun mengikutinya. "Ck!" Dan akhirnya Jungkook terpaksa harus mengikuti tuan-nya, berjalan dibelakang Taehyung dengan jarak dua meter tidak boleh libih ataupun kurang.

Kini Butler dan tuannya melangkah menapaki lantai koridor sekolah. Sosok manis yang berjalan lebih depan, dagu yang sedikit naik dengan kedua kaki jenjang yang melagkah begitu anggun, siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya tentu pesona, ketampanan serta kecantikannya sudah tersebar luas di seluruh punjuru sekolah membuat namanya dikenal banyak orang.

Tidak hanya manis sosok itu juga terlihat cantik, walaupun dia adalah seorang laki-laki namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia memiliki wajah cantik yang mengalahkan wanita sekalipun, eyeliner serta lip blam yang dipakainya semangkin membuatnya terlihat cantik. Dan untuk bentuk tubuhnya, tidak perlu di ragukan lagi dia memiliki tubuh kurus dan tinggi semampai seperti kebanyakan paramodel. Hanya saja dia tidak memiliki dada besar seperti kebanyakan wanita miliki. Bahkan banyak orang yang ragu jika dia adalah seorang laki-laki, -ya itu karna dia terlalu cantik untuk kategori seorang Pria. Tapi perlu diketahui dia tidak suka dikatakan cantik tentu saja, laki-laki mana yang mau di bilang cantik –begitu juga dengan dirinya walaupun kenyataannya dia itu cantik!.

Semua orang yang melihat sosok manis itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajah saat melihat lelaki berwajah tampan yang berjalan mengikutinya. Siapa dia? Banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya karna ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat lelaki tampan itu. Sepasang mata bulat dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam, wajah dinginnya membuatnya semangkin tampan, tentunya para wanita-wanita yang di lewatinya berteriak histeris karna ketampanannya, sungguh sempurna ciptaan tuhan yang menciptakan lelaki berwajah tampan dan imut secara bersamaan, bertubuh tinggi serta Atletis. Siapapun pasti rela bertekuk lutut untuk bisa memilikinya.

Taehyung merasa ada yang berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Biasanya setiap kali ia berjalan semua orang akan tersenyum atau menyapanya, namun kali ini tidak seperti itu. –berbeda, orang-orang yang dilewatinya memang tersenyum dan menyapa tapi bukan untuk dirinya. Taehyung mengikuti arah tatapan orang yang di laluinya dan ternyata semua orang bukan menatapnya melainkan menatap seseorang yang sejak tadi berjalan mengikutinya. Apa? Jungkook! Mereka menatap Butlernya. Apa sekarang pesona Jungkook mengalahkan pesonanya, bagimana bisa, ini benar-benar tidak terjadi kan? Taehyung berusaha mengatakan –ya pada dirinya sendiri.

Secara mendadak Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan menatap Jungkook yang juga berhenti melangkah.

"Apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"Jeon Jungkook cepat mendekat!" Dengan polosnya kali ini Jungkook mengikuti perkataan Taehyung. "Ada apa?" Ulang Jungkook masih heran.

"Ck! Cepat ikut aku?" Jungkook semangkin tidak mengerti melihat Taehyung yang kini menarik tangannya. Dan mau-tidak mau ia harus mengikutinya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa hubungan lelaki tampan itu dengan Taehyung?"

"Bagaimana mereka bisa kenal? Apa hubungan mereka?"

"Aku harap Taehyung tidak macam-macam dengan lelaki tampan itu" Begitu banyak pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang melihat Jungkook pergi bersama Taehyung. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung semangkin kesal, belum lagi para wanita-wanita yang terus berteriak, menyapa ataupun tersenyum pada Butlernya. Walaupun Jungkook tidak membalas tetap saja itu membuatnya kesal. Ia merasa Jungkook telah mengalahkan pesonanya, dan itu tidak akan dibiarkan.

"TAETAE!"

Dengan terpaksa kini Taehyung harus menghentikan langkahnya lagi, saat seseorang didepan sana berteriak memanggil namanya dan tampak berlari kearahnya.

"Park Jimin?" Taehyung tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana, jika sudah bertemu dengan Jimin sahabatnya ia harus siap-siap menutup telinga karna kecerewetan dari sahabatnya. "Apa?" Mengerikan, kini Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan jangan lupakan cengiran bodoh milik Jimin.

"Haiis! Pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah marah" Ucap Jimin dengan memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya, dengan sesekali kedua mata sipit Jimin menatap lelaki yang ada didekat Taehyung, dan ia sedikit heran saat Taehyung memegang tangan lelaki asing itu. "Tae siapa dia?"

"Siapa? Maksutmu dia?" Dan Jimin mengangguk saat Taehyung menunjuk kearah Jungkook.

"Dia Butler baruku" Jimin kembali menampakkan cengiran bodohnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung, kedua mata sipit miliknya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Butler baru atau pacar baru? Jangan bohong Tae!" Bisik Jimin membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yakk! Dasar bocah, apa maksutmu?" Dan jimin hanya bisa tersenyum. "Lalu untuk apa kau memegang tangannya. Kau tidak bisa mengelak Tae!"

Secepatnya Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat Jimin salah paham padanya, benar-benar sial! sudah pasti Jimin akan mengejeknya terus.

"Haii, benar kau pacar baru Taetae? Perkenalkan aku Park Jimin sahabat Taetae. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Dengan semangat Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jungkook, ia juga menarik tangan Jungkook hanya untuk bersalaman.

'Apa maksutnya, siapa taetae? Ternyata dia sama gilanya seperti Taehyung' Ucap Jungkook didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam saat menatap Jimin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Dengan sabar Jimin menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, namun sepertinya percuma karna lelaki itu hanya diam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, Oke! Jimin sudah terbiasa di abaikan.

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Jungkook. Berhentilah berbicara dengannya karna dia tidak akan menjawabmu" Taehyung menjelaskan pada sahabatnya. Namun bukan Jimin namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Jungkook ia terus saja bertanyaa –dan semua pertanyaan di jawab oleh Taehyung.

Kini ketiga lelaki itu melangkah menuju kekelas. Dan baru Jimin tahu jika Jungkook satu kelas dengan dirinya dan Taehyung, sungguh hal yang menyenangkan baginya. –tidak bigi Jungkook dan Taehyung!

.

.

.

 _ **~Kelas 11-1~**_

Kini Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin memasuki ruangan yang sepertinya kelas mereka. Suara bising dan suasana berantakan menjadi pemandangan yang indah didalam kelas. Jungkook bahkan tidak mengeti tempat apa yang kini di injaknya. Apakah ini sekolah? Jika benar ini sungguh luar biasa –hancur! Banyak mahluk-mahluk aneh seperti Taehyung dan Jimin didalamnya. Dan Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa bisa berada di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini.

Kini banyak orang berkumpul dimejanya, menanyakan siapa dirinya? Nama? Almat? Dan banyak dari mereka menanyakan Apa pekerjaan orang tuanya. –diam Jungkook lebih memilih diam karna ia merasa tidak perlu menjawab apapun.

"Yak kalian sampah! Menyingkirlah!" Bentak Taehyung yang sudah muak melihat orang-orang yang mengerumuni Jungkook. "Dia Butlerku, jadi menyingkirlah! Kalian benar-benar mengganggu"

Semua orang hanya bisa berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Jika sudah seperti ini siapa yang berani melawan, -tidak kalau kalian tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung.

Untuk kali ini Jungkook berterima kasih dengan Taehyung karna telah membubarkan kerumunan orang-orang aneh itu.

.

.

Pelajaran selesai, dan waktunya istirahat. Waktu pelajaran tadi mungkin cukup untuk Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai murid baru, kini semua tahu bahwa dirinya adalah Butler Taehyung. Dan sepertinya ia tidak sendirian, Jungkook baru tahu ternyata disekolah ini banyak juga yang berstatus Butler, -ya setidaknya ia tidak sendirian.

Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin kini melangkah memasuki kantin. –ya lumayan besar dan ramai pikir Jungkook.

"Kita tidak bisa duduk. Semua tempat penuh" Ucap Jimin sedih saat melihat semua meja kantin sudah penuh.

"Kata siapa? Tentu kita masih bisa duduk?" Taehyung menatap salah satu meja yang ada disudut kantin, dan perkataannya tadi membuat Jimin kini menatapnya. "Dimana?"

"Disana!"

"A-apa.. di-disana.." Dengan berat Jimin menelan salivanya, meja disudut yang di tunjuk Taehyung memang tidak terlalu masalah. Tapi, orang yang duduk disana membuat Jimin lebih baik kelaparan berbulan-bulan daripada harus berhadapan dengan orang itu. "Tae lebih baik kita pergi saja" Pintanya dengan menahan tangan Taehyung.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah meja itu sudah ada pemiliknya, jadi lebih baik kita pergi saja"

"Jangan katakan kau takut dengan mereka Park Jimin!"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Yoongi sunbae dan Hoseok sunbae. Kau tau meraka kan, mereka itu-" Merasa tidak penting, akhirnya Taehyung meninggalkan Jimin yang masih diam ketakutan. Sedangkan Jungkook? –lelaki itu mengikuti Taehyung.

"Ta-tae.. Tunggu!" Teriak Jimin namun masih diam diposisinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan feelingnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Jimin tahu jika Taehyung cukup berkuasa bahkan tidak ada yang berani dengannya tapi, ada beberapa orang yang sama sekali tidak takut dengannya termasuk dua orang disudut sana. –tidak, tidak, Jimin terlalu takut untuk kesana. Dan akhirnya Jimin lebih memilih menunggu sahabatnya disini dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Taehyung dan Jungkook. _–dasar Park Jimin penakut!_

.

.

"Haii, Maaf mengganggu kalian" Sapa Taehyung pada dua lelaki yang duduk disudut kantin.

"Ada apa!" Sebuah jawaban yang tampak kurang menyenangkan dari salah satu pria berambut hitam. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum tipis "Bisakah kalian pergi dari sini!"

'Braakk!' Seseorang tampak memukul meja dengan keras, dan orang itu adalah lelaki berambut Hijau Mint yang duduk dihadapan lelaki berambut hitam. "Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Bisakah kalian pergi darisini! Apa kurang jelas?! Kau tuli ha?"

Namja berambut Mint mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kedua mata kecil itu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan iblis. "Dasar bocah sialan!" Yoongi –namja berambut Mint kini mencengkram kemeja milik Taehyung "Kau bilang aku tuli! Kau ingin mati huh?!"

'Huh!' Ancaman itu sama sekali tidak membuat Taehyung takut. Mendengarnya hanya membuatnya tertawa. "Singkirkan tanganmu brengsek!" Bentak Taehyung dan mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar menjauh darinya.

Semua yang ada dikantin kini menatap kearah mereka. Termasuk juga dengan Jimin yang semangkin ketakutan.

"Yak kau! Lebih baik pergi sekarang. Jangan membuat masalah!" Kini namja berambut hitam yang berbicara –Hoseok.

"Apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas? Kalian yang pergi dari sini!"

"Yakk, Kau!"

"Apa!"

Rasanya kini kesabaran Yoongi telah habis, bocah dihadananya ini telah membuatnya kesal. Kim Taehyung dan ia tahu betul siapa orang yang kini dihadapinya. Putra kedua dari tuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bocah nakal yang selalu membuat masalah. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak takut dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Keluaganya? Huh, ia sama sekali tidak takut!

"Kau, Kim Taehyung! Pergi sebelum kesabarnku habis" Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yoongi. "Kau yang pergi!"

"Dasar Brengs-" Saat Yoongi ingin memberi pukulan pada Taehyung dan seseorang menghalangi tangannya.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya!"

Taehyung tersenyum kemenangan saat Jungkook yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya membelanya dengan menghalangi tangan Yoongi yang akan memukulnya.

Yoongi menatap Tajam kedua mata bulat namja berambut hitam yang telah berani menghalanginya. Melihat temannya dalam bahaya Hosek tidak tinggal diam ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook, namun lelaki itu malah menendangnya membuat Hoseok kini terjatuh dilantai. "Jangan coba-coba melawan! Atau aku akan mematahkan tangan temanmu" Ancam Jungkook dengan menatap dingin Hoseok.

Suasana semangkin panas membuat orang yang berada dikantin terpaksa harus menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Sedangkan Taehyung ia hanya menatap Jungkook, Yongi dan Hoseok dengan sesekali tersenyum.

"Menyingkir! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" Kedua mata Yoongi menatap tajam oarang yang kini ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat asing sepertinya ia baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Berani menyentuh Taehyung. Itu artinya kau harus berurusan denganku!" Jungkook semangkin kuat meremas pergelangan tangan Yoongi, membuat lelaki berambut Mint semangkin tajam menatapnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Taehyung semangkin melebarkan senyum kemenangannya, ia cukup puas dengan tindakan Butlernya ternyata tidak sia-sia ia memilih Jungkook.

Yoongi akui jika Jungkook cukup kuat karna sejak tadi ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya namun tidak bisa. Yoongi masih terus memperhatikan orang yang kini ada dihadapannya, -dan begitu mengejutkan. Kedua mata Yoongi kini membulat sempurna saat melihat sesuatu dipergelangan tangan-kanan Jungkook yang saat ini mencengkram tangannya. Sebuah tato berhuruf X yang begitu terlihat jelas dimatanya. Yoongi ingat betul, sebuah goresan benda tajam yang sengaja dibuat membentuk huruf X, dan hanya beberapa orang yang memilikinya. jadi kenapa orang dihadapannya ini bisa memiliki tanda yang begitu jelas –dia bukankah. "Kau siapa?!"

"Apa maksutmu?" Tanya Jungkook dingin.

"Tanda itu! Katakan siapa kau!" Ada rasa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuh Yoongi. Ingatannya seperti berputar pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang sampai sekarnag masih jelas di ingatannya. Berbeda dengan Yoongi, Hoseok terlihat lebih santai dan tenang saat melihat tanda –tidak, lebih tepatnya dikatakan 'Segel' ditangan Jungkook.

'DEG!' Detak jantung Jungkook terasa berdetak lebih kencang saat mendengar perkataan orang di depannya, dengan cepat ia menghempaskan tangan Yoongi. –Kini perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Sekali lagi Yoongi mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. "Kau siapa!" Terdengar pelan dan penuh penekanan, membuat Jungkook semangkin tidak karuan.

Sekilas Jungkook menatap kearah Taehyung yang berdiri disampingnya lelaki itu kini menatapnya dengan tajam, detik selanjutnya Jungkook kembali menatap Yoongi yang semangkin menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Ucap Jungkook dingin "Taehyung. Lebih baik kita pergi darisini!" Kini Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya pergi secepat mungkin.

"Tunggu!" Yoongi menahan tangan Jungkook sebelum lelaki itu melangkah lebih jauh. "Kita harus bicara. Pulang sekolah dibelakang gedung sekolah. Aku menunggumu!" Bisiknya pelan sebelum melepaskan tangan Jungkook. Tidak ada jawaban apapun sampai akhirnya Jungkook dan Taehyung benar-benar pergi.

"Aku harap kau bukan salah satu dari mereka!"

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

A/N: Heow... Heow... Jumpa lagi sama Kitty yang cutecute seperti taetae  
Hmmm ada yang penasaran gak siapa sebenernya Jungkook? Ada? /Gak ada, yauda I'm gone/.

Makasih banget buat yang uda baca dan nyempatin Review /mumumuc/ Review kalian buat kitty semangat xD.

Oke, sampai jumpa di capter selanjutnya, salam manis dari kitty buat pecinta Kookv :*  
Bye, bye, Thank you very much :* /mumumuc/ See you later...


	3. Chapter 3

**Smarting**

Story by : Kittyheow

Cast : KOOKV _(Jungkook x Taehyung) , All Member BTS._

Rated : M _(Berjalan sesuai cerita)  
_  
 _ **Warning! Yaoi, BL, Boyxboy, AU! Romance, Mistery, Author masih belajar, Typo berserak, EYD eww, gaje. No! Judge! Gak suka silahkan pergi, gak nerima bash! Keritik dan saran Ok! Yes, Yes Yes.. Seme! Jungkook, Uke! Taehyung. Gak suka? I don't care -_-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Brengsek! Dia benar-benar tidak datang!"

Merasa kesal Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya. Dua jam lamanya setelah pulang sekolah ia berada di belakang gedung sekolah menunggu seseorang.

"Aku mulai mencurigainya, kau tau maksutku bukan?" Itu Hoseok, yang masih duduk dibawah pohon besar yang ada dibelakang sekolah. Sedangkan Yoongi berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah yang merah padam karna kesal.

Yoongi masih ingat betul lelaki tampan yang baru ia temui saat dikantin tadi. Dan bukankah jelas ia meminta lelaki itu agar menemuinya dibelakang sekolah setelah sepulang sekolah. Namun sampai sekarang orang itu belum juga muncul, lebih tepatnya tidak muncul.

"Hoseok, cari tau siapa dia sebenarnya!"

"Baik!"

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Smarting**

* * *

.

.

.

Suasana tenang terlihat di dalam kamar yang cukup luas ini. Dua lelaki tampak sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Salah satu lelaki yang duduk diatas tempat tidur tampak mencuri pandang pada lelaki yang duduk dilantai.

"Ehemm" Salah satu dari meraka mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook, lelaki yang duduk dilantai. Ia menatap Taehyung yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak ada" Taehyung kembali fokus pada buku yang dipegangnya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

Saat ini Taehyung dan Jungkook dalam rangka belajar bersama. Baekhyun meminta Jungkook untuk mengajari Taehyung, karna ujian semester sebentar lagi akan datang. Bukankah Jungkook anak yang pintar jadi tidak ada salahnya meminta bantuannya, lagian itu juga salah satu tugas seorang Butler.

"Jungkook" Merasa bosan Taehyung turun dan mendekati Butlernya.

"Apa!" Tanya Jungkook dingin tanpa melihat sedikitpun kerah Taehyung yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Saat di kantin kemarin, apa kau kenal dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membut Jungkook kini menatap Taehyung. "Tidak!" Jawab Jungkook dingin dengan tatapan marah, membuat Taehyung sedikit takut melihat wajah Jungkook saat ini.

"Tapi aku lihat, seperti ada sesuatu di antara kalian"

"Tidak ada!"

"Tap-" Taehyung terpaksa harus menghentikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, jadi lupakan saja" Bisik Jungkook lembut membuat Taehyung seperti terhipnotis.

Jungkook masih dalam posisinya yang setengah memeluk tubuh tuannya, terlihat kini Taehyung mengangguk kecil, membuat Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Kini sepertinya Jungkook mulai terbiasa, dan ia mulai mengerti dengan tugas-tuganya menjadi Butler Taehyung –ya walaupun belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Karna ia belum tahu bagaimana lingkungan dan orang-orang terdekat Taehyung.

Dan tentunya Jungkook tidak melupakan apa tugas utama dan juga misinya. Satu persatu langkah akan segera di lakukannya, dan target utama akan segerah dilumpuhkannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini melangkah menuju kekelas mereka, dengan Jungkook yang membawakan tas Taehyung. Awalnya Jungkook menolak, namun Taehyung terus saja memaksa. Dengan terpasksa kali ini ia harus menuruti perkataan tuannya, sebelum rambutnya di tarik seperti kemarin. Jungkook tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

Kedua kaki Taehyung masih terus melangkah, namun seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas Taehyung tampak tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

"Hai, kau baru datang tuan Kim?" Sapa lelaki berambut pirang pada Taehyung yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Menyingkir! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

Taehyung benar-benar muak melihat senyum diwajah lelaki berambut pirang. Ingin rasanya ia menendang wajah sialan itu. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Hahaha, Kim Taehyung kau sangat lucu saat marah. Pantas saja dia lebih memilih dirimu dibanding aku" Lelaki berambut pirang masih saja berdiri didepan pintu kelas Taehyung. Dan jangan lupakan kini seisi kelas Taehyung menatap pemandangan yang menurut meraka menyeramkan.

 _"Perang akan segera dimulai"_ Salah satu seseorang yang melihat membuka mulut, lebih tepatnya berbisik. Bisa mampus jika perkataanya terdengar oleh dua orang itu. Pemandangan pagi ini bukan hal pertama, ini sudah kesekian kalinya terjadi. dan biasanya akan berakhir kericuhan.

"Hahaha, jelas saja! Mana mungkin dia memilih jalang murahan sepertimu! Yook Sungjae!" Sebuah senyum dan perkataan Taehyung membuat Sungjae lelaki berambut pirang kesal. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Taehyung hanya bisa diam dan mencoba mencerna obrolan Taehyung dan Sungjae.

"Brengsek! Beraninya ka-" Sungjae menghentikan kalimatnya, saat ia akan menampar wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Ternyata orang itu Jungkook "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya!" Jungkook melepaskan tangan Sungjae dengan kasar. Membuat Taehyung yang di bela tersenyum sombong.

"Huh! Siapa kau!" Kedua mata Sungjae menatap tajam kearah Jungkook "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu! Lebih baik jangan ikut campur atau kau akan kubunuh!"

"Kau yang akan kubunuh!" Suara Jungkook terdengar datar dan santai namun membuat siapaun yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Perkenalkan, dia Butler baruku" Tambah Taehyung dengan tersenyum mengejek musuh bubuyutannya. "Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar kalah dariku, Sungjae!"

"Huh!" Benar-benar sial, kali ini Sungjae harus menahan emosinya. Kedua matanya terus menatap lelaki tampan yang ada di dekat Taehyung. Ia benar-benar semangkin membenci Taehyung. Sekali lagi ia harus mencari cara membalas perbuatan Taehyung, –apapun itu.

"Bisa kau minggir!" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan memasuki kelas dengan menabrak bahu Sungjae yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

"Awas kau Kim Taehyung!"

Kini seisi kelas menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Terdengar banyak dari mereka saling berbisik. Namun Taehyung hanya mengabaikannya.

"Jungkook, kau sangat keren" Bisik Taehyung saat keduanya duduk. Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Disebuah bangunan tua dan kusam tampak beberapa orang duduk mengelilingi meja yang cukup luas. Di ujung meja terlihat seorang lelaki berwajah manis dengan kedua tangannya membuka lembaran kertas, wajah manisnya perlahan memperlihatkan amarah saat membaca salah satu dari kertas yang ada di tangannya.

 _'BRAAKK'_

Lelaki manis itu memukul meja dan membuang semua kertas-kertans yang ada di tangannya. Terlihat betul aurah menakutkan di wajah manisnya, tidak ada yang berani main-main dengan amarahnya.

"Brengsek! Jadi dia belum melakukan apapun!"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa diam. Tidak satupun dari mereka membuka mulut, -tentunya mereka masih menyayangi nyawanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian berdua! Besok jalankan misi selanjutnya!" Lelaki manis itu menunjuk dua lelaki yang duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Siap ketua!" Dan kedua lelaki itu berdiri tegak dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan pada lelaki manis yang mereka panggil ketua.

"Dasar bajingan kecil!"

.

.

.

' _BRAKKK'_

Seseorang dengan tidak sopannya menendang pintu kelas. Membuat orang yang ada diruangan itu terkejut dan menatap tajam kearah pintu, menunggu siapa orang yang berani berbuat tidak sopan seperti ini. Untung saja saat ini Jam istirahat.

Namun tatapan tajam itu seolah melemah saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang, dua orang pembuat onar di sekolah yang kini sedang berkunjung kekelas mereka.

Sepertinya hari ini kelas Taehyung mendapat banyak hiburan, pertama pagi tadi soal Sungjae. Dan kedua sekarang.

Semua orang diam dengan terus bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa mereka kesini? Bahkan banyak dari mereka ketakutan. Termasuk Jimin, -ya bagaimana dia tidak ketakutan. Dua orang yang kini datang kekelasnya adalah dua orang yang kemarin ia temui di kantin. Siapa lagi kalau buakan Hoseok dan Yoongi anak kelas Tiga yang terkenal dengan kepremanannya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi jalan lebih depan, sedangkan lelaki berkulit putih berada di belakang lelaki bertubuh tinggi.

Kedua mata Hoseok tampak mencari seseorang yang dicarinya, dan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Dua lelaki yang duduk dibelakang.

 _'BRAAKK'_

Hoseok menendang meja milik Jungkook dan Taehyung, membuat kedua lelaki itu menatap Hoseok kesal.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Itu Taehyung, yang kini bangkit dari duduknya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Ka-" Hoseok tidak jadi berbicara saat seseorang di belakang menepuk pundaknya. "Biar aku saja" Bisik lelaki berkulit putih, membuat Hoseok sedikit minggir dan memberi jalan pada lelaki bernama Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau semalam tidak datang?" Yoongi langsung to the poin, dan mengabaikan Taehyung yang menatapnya tajam.

Jungkook hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya.

Melihat tidak ada respon apapun membuatnya menghela napas kasar. "Jeon Jungkook" Yoongi membaca name page yang ada di baju Jungkook "Aku tanya sekali lagi, Jungkook kenapa semalam kau tidak datang? Bukankah kemarin aku memintamu temui aku di belakang sekolah" Sesabar mungkin Yoongi berbicara. Ia harus tau bagaimana menghadapi orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Semua orang kini di buat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Yoongi berbicara banyak, belum lagi suaranya terdengar sabar dan lembut. Tidak seperti biasanya yang akan kasar dan langsung main pukul.

"Apa aku menyetujuinya? Aku tidak berkata Ya atau tidak" Jelas Jungkook masih dengan wajah datarnya. Hoseok yang melihatnya benar-benar tidak tahan, ingin rasanya ia menghajar Jungkook.

"Baiklah, lain kali kita bicarakan lagi. Hari ini aku tidak mood untuk mencari masalah" Yoongi mulai membalikkan badan, berniat pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mata kecilnya melihat seorang lelaki yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan, dan hal itu membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan senyuman jahat.

Jimin mati ketakutan, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran saat melihat Yoongi berhenti melangkah di samping mejanya. Detak jantungnya semangkin tidak karuan saat lelaki itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat bocah?" Yoongi menyudutkan Jimin yang kebetulan duduk di dekat dinding, wajahnya semangkin mendekat kearah Jimin yang semangkin ketakutan.

"Ti- ti tidak ada" Yoongi hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Jimin yang terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan-nya. "Kau sangat lucu, lain kali kita harus bermain" Yoongi menyeringai "Park Jimin" Jimin mengutuk dirinya, ini benar-benar menakutkan saat orang di hadapannya kini mengetahui namanya dari name page yang ada di bajunya.

"Mati aku! Mati!" Jimin memukuli kepalanya sendiri saat kedua lelaki itu keluar dari kelasnya. Saat ini ia benar-benar ketakutan.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sejak tadi hanya diam. Keduanya saling pandang tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar.

Tangan Taehyung yang memegang sendok terus memukul-mukul meja makan, wajah manisnya tampak kesal memandang lelaki tampan yang duduk di hadapannya. Sedangkan Jungkook tampak acuh dan tenang melihat tingka tuannya.

Taehyung benar-benar kesal, sejak pulang sekolah tadi ia terus bertanya tentang kejadian Yoongi yang datang kekelas, namun Jungkook tidak sedikitpun menjawabnya, bahkan sejak pulang sekolah tadi Jungkook belum sepatah katapun berbicara. Membuat Taehyung ingin mencongkel mata Jungkok dengan garpu di tangannya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau bicara?" Jungkook masih diam dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa kau bisu ha! kau tidak bisa bicara ha!"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Taehyung bertanya, dan Jungkook hanya diam.

 _'PRAAANG'_

Taehyung melempar sendok yang sejak tadi di pegangnya, kedua matanya terus menatap Jungkook dengan tajam.

Saat ini kedua orang tua Taehyung tidak ada dirumah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang pergi keluar kota, jadi Taehyung bebas melakukan apapun, tidak ada yang berani melarangnya. Sedangkan Jin, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sedang di dapur mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. –ya Jin memang suka memasak ia lebih suka masakannya sendiri daripan masakan pelayan dirumahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Masih tidak mau bicara!"

"Kau mau mati ha!"

"Jongkook jawab!"

"Arrggh!" Taehyung berteriak prustasi saat Jungkook hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, bisa-bisa ia gilak karna orang di depannya ini.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bicara! Terserah!"

"Kenapa Jin hyung lama sekali!" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya saat dirasanya Jin terlalu lama memasak. Ini sudah satu jam lamanya dan Jin belum juga kembali. Apa dia tidak tau jika dirinya sudah kelaparan, bisa-bisa Taehyung mati kelaparan ditambah lagi keberadaan Jungkook yang membuatnya gila.

Taehyung mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook, namun baru beberapa langkah Taehyung kembali ketempatnya semula. "Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu padamu" Jungkook hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya menjawab perkataan Taehyung seolah berkata _'Apa'_

"Soal Sungjae! Kau ingat lelaki yang tadi pagi ada di depan kelas?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk "Aku peringatkan padamu Jungkook! Jangan perna mendekatinya, kau ingat itu! Jangan perna mendekati jalang murahan itu!" Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan menaikkan bahunya, tidak perduli.

"Aku peringatkan padamu! Aku tidak main-main! Awas saja kalau kau berani!" Ancam Taehyung, lalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih duduk ruang makan.

"Dasar aneh!" Jungkook baru mengeluarkan suaranya saat Taehyung benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Kini kedua kaki Taehyung melangkah menuju dapur, menemui Jin yang katanya sedang memasak. Selama berjalan tidak henti-hentinya mulut Taehyung mengomel, entah apa yang di katakannya –tidak jelas.

Saat akan mendekati dapur Taehyung terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sedikit bingung saat mendengar suara-suara aneh yang sepertinya dari arah dapur.

Cukup lama Taehyung diam dengan mengamati suara yang sepertinya ia perna dengar, tapi ia lupa dimana mendengarnya. Daripada penasaran, akhirnya Taehyung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar harus menghentikan langkahnya, kedua matanya membulat dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha agar mulutnya tidak berteriak. Dengan cepat Taehyung bersembunyi.

"Keterlaluan! Apa yang mereka lakukan!" Taehyung benar-benar terkejuat saat akan memasuki dapur dan ia melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Didalam sana Jin dan Namjoon tampak berciuman sangat panas. Ternyata suara itu dari mereka kini Taehyung baru konek.

Taehyung bingung harus melakukan apa, apakah ia harus berteriak atau pergi. Tapi ia tidak terima Hyungnya melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Namjoon, bukankah Baekhyun perna berkata jika mereka dilarang berhubungan atau menyukai Butler mereka. Dan jika ketahun makan hukuman berat yang akan di dapat. Saat ini Taehyung benar-benar bingung.

Namjoon dan Jin tampak masih saling bertautan, kedua tangan Jin mengalung di leher Namjoon. Sedangkan Butlernya tampak melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jin, dan salah satu tangannya lagi berada di tengkuk Jin, mendorong kepala Jin agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan suara desahan dari keduanya terus terdengar. Begitu nikmat seakan dunia milik mereka berdua.

"Eh?" Taehyung ingin melangkah saat melihat Namjoon menggendong Jin yang membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Namun seseorang menarik tangan Taehyung, membuatnya tidak jadi mengejar dua pasangan itu.

"Apa yan-" Belum selesai bicara, Jungkook membungkam mulut Taehyung dengan tangan kekar miliknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung ternyata sedari tadi Jungkook berada di dekatnya, -itu berati Jungkook juga melihatnya?

"Bukankah tidak baik mengganggu orang?" Jungkook bersuara.

"Tap-" Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa bicara, Jungkook semangkin erat menutup mulutnya.

"Diam. Apa kau juga ingin merasakannya?" Tawar Jungkook dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Taehyung tampak menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan mengancam.

Entah apa yang kini ada dipikiran Jungkook. Saat ini Taehyung melihat Jungkook berbeda, wajah itu terlihat bukan Jungkook yang ia kenal.

Dengan cepat Jungkook mendorong tubuh kurus Taehyung ke dinding, menyudutkan dan mengurungnya, dengan kedua tangan Jungkook berada disisi tubuh Taehyung.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan coba macam-macam!" Ancam Taehyung dengan mencobah menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook, namun sia-sia saja karna tenaga Jungkook jauh lebih kuat. Semangkin Taehyung memberontak membuat Jungkook semnagkin menghimpit Taehyung.

"Diamlah" Suara Jungkook begitu lembuat, dan sial! Setiap kali Jungkook seperti itu Taehyung merasa tubuhnya terhipnotis, sendi-sendi di tubuhnya terasa mati. Dan Taehyung semangkin di buat sesak napas saat Jungkook semangkin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aroma tubuh Jungkook kini dapat tercium begitu jelas di hidung Taehyung, dan anehnya kini ia hanya diam saat Jungkook mulai memeluknya. Kedua matanya terus menatap mata Jungkook yang baru ia sadari ternyata Jungkook memiliki mata yang indah, bagaikan terjebak dalam sebuah perangkap, saat ini Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari tatapan Jungkook.

Jungkook mulai menyeringai, tangan kirinya mulai memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung. Jungkook tidak menyangka ternyata Taehyung memiliki pinggang yang kecil, tidak hanya kurus Jungkook bisa menduga jika Taehyung memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus.

"Ternyata kau begitu manis" Bisik Jungkook, membuat kedua pipi Taehyung memerah seperti tomat.

Tangan Jungkook semangkin erat memeluk pinggang Taehyung, membuat tubuh mereka begitu dekat bahkan saling menempel. Lelaki tampan itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya, semangkin dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Taehyung hanya diam, rasanya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apalagi, aroma tubuh Jungkook seakan menidurkannya.

Jungkook dapat merasakan hembusan napas yang keluar dari hidung Taehyung, dan dapat ia lihat kini lelaki di pelukannya sudah memejamkan mata. "Tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan, huh" Jungkook berkata dalam hati dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

Perlahan namun pasti Jungkook semangkin mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai akhirnya tujuannya tercapai. Kini ia dapat merasakan belahan bibir Taehyung. Dan anehnya Taehyung hanya diam, saat lelaki di pelukannya bergerak Jungkook semangkin memperdalam ciumannya dengan mendorong kepala Taehyung dan memeluknya semangkin erat.

"Perangkap pertama" Jungkook tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dan menlanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

~TBC~

A/N: Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ya, karna kelamaan updet :(  
Dan sekali lagi maaf kalu ceritanya ngawur dan mangkin gaje..

Gak banyak-banyak deh, buat yang uda baca dan nyempetin Review makasi banget, aku sayang kalian..  
Yang mau kasi saran dan keritik boleh kok..  
Jangan bosen nunggu ya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. paii paiii...


	4. Chapter 4

**Smarting**

Story by : Kittyheow

Cast : KOOKV _(Jungkook x Taehyung), All Member BTS._

Rated : M _(Berjalan sesuai cerita)  
_  
 _ **Warning! Yaoi, BL, Boyxboy, AU! Romance, Mistery, Author masih belajar, Typo berserak, EYD eww, gaje. No! Judge! Gak suka silahkan pergi, gak nerima bash! Keritik dan saran Ok! Yes, Yes Yes.. Seme! Jungkook, Uke! Taehyung. Gak suka? I don't care -_-**_

* * *

"Benar ini rumahnya?"

"Ya, sesuai informasi tuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal disini"

"Itu berarti Jungkook berada didalam?" Dan sebuah anggukkan menjadi sebuah jawaban.

Di gelapnya malam tampak dua lelaki dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka, kedua lelaki itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang tumbuh didepan rumah mewah yang diketahui adalah milik Chanyeol.

Salah satu dari lelaki itu tampak mengeluarkan phonsel dari saku celananya. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari arah benda persegi itu.

"Keluar! Kami menunggu!"

"..."

"Apa kau ingin kami yang masuk!"

"..."

"Bagus!" Panggilan terputus bersamaan dengan suara dari benda persegi yang menghilang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya lelaki satunya yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan teman disampingnya.

"Kita tidak bisa bertemu disini, ayo kita cari tempat lain. Dia akan menemui kita" Jawab lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih besar, sedangkan lelaki disampingnya mengangguk mengerti.

Kedua lelaki itu kini melangkah pergi, sekilas tatapan tajam tertuju pada rumah mewah yang ada dihadapan mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Smarting**

* * *

.

.

.

"Benar ini rumah Taehyung?"

"Ya, aku sudah melacaknya"

Kedua lelaki yang tampak masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kedua lelaki itu berdiri tepat didepan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, begitu kokoh dan indah yang mengelilingi bangunan mewah didepan mereka.

"Yoongi hyung, sebenarnya untuk apa kita disini" Tanya Hoseok yang berdiri disamping lelaki bernama Yoongi. Untuk pertama kalinya Hoseok melihat Yoongi yang sedikit berbeda, -ya semenjak satu minggu yang lalu saat mereka bertemu dengan Jungkook, ia merasa Yoongi sedikit berbeda.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Jungkook" Ada raut kegelisahan yang terukir diwajah putihnya.

Jika biasanya terlihat Yoongi yang diam dan tenang maka kali ini Hoseok tidak melihatnya. Sekarang lelaki berkulit pucat itu sering terlihat cemas dan itu semenjak mereka bertemu dengan Jungkook. Hoseok tentu tahu betul siapa dan bagaimana sipat Yoongi, tentu karna ia adalah sahabatnya mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak usia mereka Sepuluh tahun. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya Hoseok melihat Yoongi yang saat ini bukanlah Yoongi yang biasa ia kenal.

Mungkinkah sesuatu disembunyikannya.

"Hyung, kau benar masih mau disini?" Kali ini giliran Hoseok yang cemas melihat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Selama tiga puluh menit lamanya berada didepan rumah Taehyung tanpa tujuan yang jelas akhirnya ia mengajak Yoongi pulang. Dan disini mereka saat ini, di sebuah Halte menunggu Bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir lebih baik kau cepat pulang"

"Tapi Hyung! Ini sudah terlalu malam, untuk apa kau disini" Hoseok melihat kearah sekitar yang terlihat benar-benar sepi. Namun lelaki disampingnya masih saja ngotot tidak mau pulang.

"Aku masih mau disini! Pergilah" Terdengar sedikit bentakkan membuat Hoseok terpaksa harus mendengarkan permintaan temannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir.

"Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku" Hoseok berkata sebelum masuk kedalam Bus yang baru saja berhenti di depannya. Bus itu mulai melaju namun kedua mata Hoseok masih saja menatap Yoongi yang masih duduk di Halte dengan tampilan lesuh dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Sepuluh menit Hoseok menghilag dari pandangannya. Namun Yoongi masih tidak berniat pergi, ia masih setia duduk di Halte tanpa seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga ia menghiraukan angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulit putihnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa menjadi seperti ini, masa lalu yang sudah di kubur dalam-dalam dan dilupakannya, tapi kenapa, kenapa kini kembali muncul dihadapannya.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan ia masih ingat betul apa yang terjadi saat itu. Selama hidupnya Yoongi tidak perna tahu apa itu kebahagiaan. Tidak perna secuilpun ia merasakannya, karna yang selalu terlintas di hidupnya hanyalah kesakitan dan kepedihan.

Saat ia masih kecil kedua orang tuanya membuang dan mentelantarkannya begitu saja bersama sang adik laki-lakinya yang masih berusia Tujuh tahun. Waktu itu ia masih terlalu kanak-kanak untuk merasakan pahitnya hidup, seharusnya anak seusia dia mendapatkan kasih sayang dan kebahagian. Namun apa yang terjadi kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya harus bertahan hidup bersama sang adik. Ia benar-benar sangat membenci kedua orang tuanya, karna mereka ia harus hidup menderita seperti ini.

Yoongi tidak sedikitpun berniat mencari kedua orang tuanya, bahkan ia sudah menganggap keduanya sudah mati.

Yoongi kecil selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang adik yang sangat ia sayangi, karna hanya itulah yang ia miliki didunia ini. Luka di hatinya seakan menghilang saat melihat senyum di wajah sang adik. Mereka bertahan hidup dengan menjadi gelandangan, memungut sampah dan menjualnya mereka melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup. Walaupun begitu ia merasa bahagia karna setidaknya masih ada yang berharga didalam hidupnya, yaitu adik laki-lakinya yang selalu menemaninya. Membuat kesakitan itu seakan menghilang.

Namun kebahagian kecil itu tidak bertahan lama, sebuah kecelakaan membuatnya harus berpisah dengan sang adik. Ia tidak ingat betul apa yang terjadi, namun saat ia bagun dari tidurnya ia berada dirumah sakit dan sang adik tidak ada di dekatnya. Sejak saat itu ia tidak perna lagi bertemu dengan sang adik. Usahanya sudah dilakukan, mencarinya kesana kemari namun ia tidak juga menemukan sang adik sampai sekarang.

Suatu hari Yoongi bertemu dengan lelaki berwajah manis yang berkata akan menolongnya, lalaki manis itu menjanjikan sesuatu. Dan ia tertarik untuk ikut dengan lelaki manis itu. Sebuah harapan mulai muncul karna awalnya lelaki manis itu bersikap baik padanya terlebih lagi lelaki itu berkata akan membantunya menemukan adiknya. Namun kenyataan pahit menamparnya, harapannya harus hancur, karna kenyataanya adalah hidupnya semangkin hancur, ia menjadi sosok yang mengerikan, lelaki manis itu hanyalah seorang pemungut anak gelandangan dan membuat anak-anak itu menjadi bajingan kecil.

Dan disaat itulah ia bertemu dan mengenal Hoseok yang ternyata mengalami hal senasip dengannya.

Yoongi tidak terlalu jelas mengingat sanga adik, namun ia ingat betul namanya. Dan seminggu yang lalu ia bertemu dengan seseorang dengan nama yang sama. Namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkan dan berharap banyak, karna di dunia ini tentu banyak orang yang memiliki nama yang sama jadi tidak mungkin orang itu adalah adiknya.

Bahkan Yoongi sudah melupakan cerita kelam masa lalunya, bukan karna ia tidak merindukan sang adik, hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk terluka lagi, hidupnya saat ini sudah lebih baik, cukup dan ia hanya ingin sepeti ini saja.

Dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan kehilangan. Seseorang perna berkata Hidup itu menarik karna kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi esok. Dan itulah yang membuat hidup menarik.

"Na..na..na..na.."

Seseorang menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya, senandung seseorang membuat Yoongi tersadar dengan kenyataan, menutup buku kelam yang tadi sempat ia buka. Disinilah dirinya sekarang, bukan Yoongi yang dulu.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, itu berati Yoongi sudah satu jam lamanya berada di halte. Di ujung jalan sana terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam melangkah kearahnya, sesekali lelaki itu berlompat dan bernyanyi, tampak begitu bahagia dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya. Dan untuk sekian detik Yoongi diam dalam pikirannya, kedua mata kecilnya terus menatap kearah lelaki yang semangkin mendekat ke tempatnya, -tidak lebih tepatnya Halte yang kini ia tempati.

Bibir tipis Yoongi tersenyum jahil saat ia melihat jelas wajah lelaki yang menuju kearahnya. Ternyata ada mainan baru di tengah malam seperti ini, membuat Yoongi sejenak melupakan beban pikirannya.

"Hey!" Suara dingin Yoongi menghentikan langkah lelaki berambut hitam yang baru saja melewatinya.

Dan ekspresi itu yang sangat Yoongi sukai, rasanya ia semangkin bersemangat membuat orang didepannya ini mati ketakutan.

Mati!

Tuhan apa dosaku, kenapa sesuatu yang selalu aku hindari selalu saja mengejar ku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya dan berusaha keras menjauh dari orang itu. Tapi kenapa! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus bertemu dengan orang itu. Tamat sudah riwayatku!

Park Jimin, lelaki berambut hitam yang kini hanya bisa diam membeku di tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia akan melewati Halte ada suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan ternya orang itu adalah Yoongi, orang yang sangat ia takuti dan selalu ia hindari semenjak kejadian di kelas seminggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang...

"K-ka kau" Jimin hampir saja lupa bagaimana cara berdiri, sebelum sebuah tangan membantunya agar tetap berdiri.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu manis?" Cengiran Yoongi membuat Jimin sadar jika lelaki berkulit pucat itu benar-benar berada di hadapannya, dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang lengannya. "Kenapa berkeliaran tengah malam sepeti ini? Kau memancingku ha?"

Yoongi hampir tertawa saat merasakan tubuh Jimin yang menggigil, wajah manis Jimin bahkan penuh dengan keringat dan lihat mata indah Jimin yang menatap Yoongi dengan ketakutan, membuat Yoongi semangkin gemas.

"To-tolong lepaskan, Su-sunbaenim" Jimin berusaha kabur namun percuma, kedua kakinya terasa sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan. Dan Yoongi semangkin erat mencengkran lengannya.

Pikiran Jimin benar-benar kacau ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, saat ini ia benar-benar mati ketakutan. Ia baru saja ingin pulang kerumah saat Jam les-nya selesai, tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini. Dan Oh, mungkin saja besok namanya sudah tertempel di papan mading sekolah.

 **'Park Jimin di temukan tewas mengenaskan, diduga ia mati terbunuh'**

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa kabur" Yoongi menahan lengan Jimin. "Mau minum kopi?" Sebuah senyum membuat Jimin lupa sekarang ia berada dimana.

Apa katanya? Minum kopi? Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Yoongi mulai menyeretnya.

.

.

.

' _BEEUUKH!'_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut lelaki yang kini menjadi korban, dan lelaki didepannya terus saja memberi pukulan kearahnya. Sedangkan lelaki berambut coklat memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Jungkook! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Apa kau lupa dengan tugasmu ha!" Dan sebuah pukulan kembali mengenai perut Jungkook. Terlihat kedua lelaki itu memiliki tanda yang sama seperti Jungkook, sebuah goresan luka berbentuk huruf 'X' yang terletak di bawah pergelangan tangan.

"Huh! Jadi kalian jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk ini?" Bajingan tengil. Dalam keadaan seperi ini Jungkook masih bisa mengukir senyum diwajahnya, membuat kedua lelaki yang saat ini menghajarnya semangkin kesal.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup!?" Sebuah jambakkan membuat Jungkook tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Sudah cukup waktunya diam, sekarang gilirannya yang harus bertindak.

"Aku memang bosan hidup! Dan aku akan mati jika sudah membunuh kalian berdua!" Secepat kilat Jungkook menghajar lelaki berambut hitam dan coklat. Jungkook memang tidak sekuat kedua lelaki itu, tapi jika emosinya sedang naik bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa membunuh siapapun. Dan satu lagi, ia bukanlah anak kecil seperti dulu, sekarang ia adalah Jungkook yang tumbuh dewasa, ia sudah tau apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Katakan! Apa mau kalian?" Kedua mata Jungkook menatap nanar pada dua lelaki yang kini jatuh dihadapannya.

Terlihat salah satu dari lelaki itu bangkit dan melangkah mendekatinya "Baiklah, mari kita bicarakan baik-baik" Tangannya terlihat mengusap luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak lupa tugasmu kan? Tolong jangan buat ketua marah! Cepat hancurkan keluarga Chanyeol dan bawa putra kedua mereka kehadapan ketua! Kau punya waktu satu minggu lagi!"

"Bagiaman kalau aku tidak mau" Mendengar perkataan Jungkook barusan, membuat lelaki yang satunya bangkit dan ikut mendekati Jungkook. "Brengsek!"

"Kau akan berhadapan dengan ketua Xiumin! Dan kami akan melanjutkan tugasmu!"

Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya membuat senyum yang penuh arti "Huh!"

"Ingat, waktumu hanya satu minggu!" Jungkook masih terdiam. Lelaki itu berkata sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih diam dalam pikirannya.

Tanpa diketahui siapaun, ada sepasang mata yang tanpa sengaja sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Sebuah senyum terukir di sudut bibir orang tersebut "Akhirnya! Aku tau bagaimana menghancurkanmu Kim Taehyung" Sosok itu pergi dengan senyum yang masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Kedua mata indah milik Taehyung terasa sangat sulit untuk terpejam, ia hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan kedua matanya yang menerawang entah kemana. Sudah tengah malam namun ia belum juga bisa tertidur. –ya memang akhir-akhir ini Taehyung merasa sulit tidur. Lebih tepatnya itu terjadi setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Taehyung masih ingat betul, malam itu tiba-tiba Jungkook menciumnya dan dengan tidak sopannya Jungkook meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan sedikitpun.

Tidak hanya susah tidur, semenjak malam itu Taehyung selalu menghindari Jungkook. Sebisah mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki yang menjadi Bulternya itu. Tidak-tidak, Taehyung sebenarnya tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi tapi wajah Jungkook entah kenapa selalu menghantuinya, membuatnya menjadi sedikit gelisah. Dan perasaan aneh yang membuat detak jantungnya berdetak kencang saat berada di dekat Jungkook, hal ini tidak perna terjadi sebelum kejadian malam itu.

"Sialan! Brengsek! Jungkook kau benar-benar brengsek!" Taehyung menggeram, ia hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini"

"Dan apa ini?" Taehyung memegangi dadanya, dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak normal. Dan ini selalu terjadi saat ia mulai memikirkan Jungkook.

Taehyung mulai merasa dirinya tidak normal. Saat itu entah kenapa ia tidak marah pada Jungkook padahal jelas-jelas lelaki itu dengan tidak sopan menciumnya, tapi kenapa ia hanya diam seolah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Dalam hidupnya, Jungkook adalah Butler pertama yang berani bertindak tidak sopan padanya, bahkan tanpa Taehyung sadari dirinya lah yang lebih mengikuti perkataan Jungkook.

"Sadarlah Taehyung, tidak mungkin kau menyukai lelaki sialan itu" Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya dan menepuk kedua pipinya.

Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat minum susu, mungkin saja setelah minum susu ia bisa tidur. Tengah malam seperti ini tentu pelayan dirumahnya sudah tidur, ia tidak ingin membangunkan mereka hanya karna segelas susu hatinya tidak tega.

Hey! Sejak kapan Kim Taehyung memikirkan perasaan seseorang, dan sejak kapan ia menjadi pribadi yang baik seperti ini? Entalah hanya tuhan yang tau.

Satu gelas susu telah habis, namun kedua matanya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Taehyung benar-benar stres memikirkannya.

 _'Kreeek!'_

Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat pintu dapurnya terbuka. Ia hampir saja bertiak 'Malingg!' sebelum akhirnya ia melihat Jungkook muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

Dahi Taehyung membentuk sebuah kerutan, ia menatap bingung kearah Jungkook yang muncul dari pintu dapur. Taehyung pikir lelaki itu sudah tidur, lalu sedang apa dia, dan dia darimana?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dan kau darimana?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang terdiam di ambang pintu. Ekspresi Jungkook terlihat sama seperti Taehyung, sama-sama bingung.

Sebelum diketahui, Jungkook cepat-cepat mengusap luka yang ada di sudut bibirnya dan menutupi luka di tangannya dengan Jaket hitam yang dipakainya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Jungkook cuek dan berjalan melewati Taehyung tanpa sedikitpun menatap kearahnya.

Taehyung akui beberapa hari ini ia memang sedikit menjauh dari Jungkook, bahkan ia juga jarang berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Dan disekolahpun begitu, ia meminta Jimin duduk menggantikan Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya, dan akhirnya Jungkook dan Jimin bertukar tempat duduk. Saat itu Jimin terus saja bertanya ada masalah apa dengan Jungkook. Karna menurut Jimin ada sesuatu yang beda dengan dirinya dan Jungkook, namun Taehyung hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, hingga Jimin lelah dan tidak mempertanyakannya lagi.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan sopan ha!" Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa kecewa mendengar perkataan Jungkook barusan.

"Bukankah sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur" Sekilas Jungkook menatap kearah Taehyung lalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki manis itu yang terlihat kesal.

Jungkook melangkah menuju kamarnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari arah dapur.

Dengan pelan Jungkook memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Ia sedikit hati-hati karna tidak ingin membangunkan seseorang, -ya Jungkook satu kamar dengan Namjoon.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun memberikan masing-masing kamar pada pelayan ataupun Butler. Tapi entah kenapa Namjoon meminta Jungkook untuk satu kamar dengannya, dengan alasan Namjoon tidak suka tidur sendirian dan biasanya ia satu kamar dengan butler Taehyung yang lama. Dan Jungkook tentu tidak bisa menolaknya karna Namjoon terus saja memaksanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau belum tidur Hyung?" Jungkook sedikit terkejut melihat Namjoon yang ternyata belum tidur, lelaki berwajah tampan itu masih sibuk memainkan laptop di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Belum, Kau darimana kook?"

"Sedikit berkeliling" Tentu saja Jungkook bohong "Aku tidur duluan ya, Hyung" Jungkook kembali melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Namjoon dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh. Kamar yang cukup luas, membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman karna ia tidak harus berdekatan dengan Namjoon. Dan tentu membuat sedikit jarak dari lelaki itu.

Namjoon hanya diam ia masih terus fokus pada laptopnya. Saat Jungkook mulai tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya, Namjoon mulai menatap kearah Jungkook, ekspresi Namjoon saat ini sangat sulit dijelaskan namun tak lama terlihat sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini sungguh sangat membosankan, seorang lelaki tua tampak mengajar dikelas Taehyung. Pelajaran sejarah sungguh membuat ngantuk. Entah mengapa setiap pelajaran sejarah waktu terasa lama sekali berputar, membuat Taehyung lebih memilih tidur di mejanya.

Jungkook sedikit memutar kepalanya melihat kearah belakang, dilihatnya dua sejoli dibelanganya sudah tertidur, Taehyung baru saja memulai mimpinya, sedangkan Jimin sejak masuk kekelas orang ini sudah langsung tertidur.

Oh, ternyata Jimin masih hudup? Bagaimana dengan minum kopi tadi malam? Kita bisa menjawabnya nanti.

Sebelum ikut tertidur Jungkook meminta ijin pergi ke toilet. Mencuci muka mungkin lebih baik, karna sungguh ia sangat benci tidur dikelas.

Kedua kaki panjang Jungkook melangkah menuju ketoilet yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelasnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengannya hyung? Kau tidak memperkosanya kan?"

"Hahaha, tidak. Mungkin lain kali"

Jungkook mendengar dua orang mengobrol dari bilik pintu yang ada didalam toilet. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengobrol saat sedang beraktifitas didalam kamar mandi.

Tidak memperdulikannya, Jungkook lebih memilih melangkah mendekati wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya, sedikit menunduk dan mengeringkannya. Namun ia sedikit menyesal, saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan dari pantulan kaca terlihat dua orang lelaki berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh.

Dua lelaki yang perna ia lihat di kantin dan beberapa hari yang lalu kedua orang itu datang kekelasnya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Lelaki berambut hitam mengejar Jungkook yang akan pergi, menghalangi langkah Jungkook.

"Apa? Jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

"Jungkook tunggu, kita harus bicara" Itu suara lelaki yang berada di belakang Jungkook.

Kini Yoongi melangkah mendekati Hoseok yang masih menghalangi jalan Jungkook.

"Apa mau kalian! Kenapa kalian selalu menggagu!"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Yoongi dan Hoseok mengangkat tangan kanan mereka dan menunjukkan sebuah tanda yang sama. Sebuah luka berbentuk huruf 'X' yang ada dibawah pergelangan tangan, persis seperti milik Jungkook dan dua lelaki yang tadi malam menghajarnya. Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar terkejut, kedua matanya membulat melihat apa yang kini dilihatnya.

"Ka-kalian?"

Yoongi dan Hoseok menganguk bersamaan.

.

.

~TBC~

A/N: Nah sekarang uda tau kan apa tujuan Jungkook sebenernya..  
dan aku mau kasih tau, di fanfic ini gak hanya ada member BTS aja, tapi aku juga kasih beberapa member EXO.

Nah tuh ada yang nyinggung Xiumin. Jadi lelaki manis yang ada di chapter pertama itu adalah dia.. iya Xiumin.  
Jangan tanya kenapa aku pilih Xiumin, karna aku suka aja liat dia, wajahnya itu manis, imut-imut gimana gitu.. hehhehehe maafnya kalau kalian gak suka.

Tentang siapa adiknya Yoongi?, siapa sebenernya Yoongi sama Hoseok?, Ada hubungan apa Chanyeol sama Xiumin? Dan siapa orang yang ngintip waktu Jungkook lagi di hajar itu? Semua jawabanya ada di chapter depan..

Yoongi sama Jimin manis ya, aku suka banget liat Couple satu ini.. ahh bikin gemes.

Dan maafin aku ya kalau fanficnya mangkin gaje.. :(( yang nunggu adegan M-preg nya sabar ya, aku masih nunggu moment yang tepat hahaha..

Yang uda baca dan nyempatin Review makasih banget ya, aku sayang kalian :*

Dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.. paiii paii...


End file.
